


We Need To Talk...Orrrrr...Not...?

by ToiletPaperPrincess



Series: Miscellaneous Fics [20]
Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Kissing, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToiletPaperPrincess/pseuds/ToiletPaperPrincess
Summary: Ryuko wants to take it slow.Well, not like SLOW slow, she still wants to, um, do stuff, that is—it’s more of a LITERAL slow, like, slower than the speed of light, maybe?  ...Arrrgh.
Relationships: Mankanshoku Mako/Matoi Ryuuko
Series: Miscellaneous Fics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/662615
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	We Need To Talk...Orrrrr...Not...?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the idea that it takes place after the finale, but I haven't actually gotten to the finale yet, so...if there's anything particularly not-canon about the setup (Mako's family is still poor and into sketchy business, Ryuko's currently not wearing Senketsu), just pretend it's an AU :'D

Ryuko’s foot was barely over the threshold before it wasn’t, her whole body having been launched backward into the street.

“ _WELCOME HOME RYUKOOOO!”_ Mako shrieked in a single breath, still partly airborne, arms and legs wrapped tight around her staggering girlfriend. By the time both girls got their feet firmly under themselves, it was too late for Ryuko to hug back. Mako had already detached and was gripping Ryuko’s collar and hauling her through the clinic’s front door. “Hey you’re back early today isn’t that weird?” she chirped, the door closed, she pressed up against Ryuko again. “Mommy and Daddy are still out I think Mommy’s grocery shopping—” Mako’s fingertips slid under Ryuko’s top and danced gracefully up her sides while her ever-moving mouth peppered kisses onto Ryuko’s. “—and y’know I’m pretty sure that means dumpster diving but I guess you don’t wanna hear that before dinner huh—” Mako’s hand slipped deftly up under the band of Ryuko’s bra and squeezed while her tongue slathered saliva over Ryuko’s still-not-quite-puckered lips. “—and my li’l brother’s doin’ what he do so he’s not here either and anyway how was your day was it _GREAT_ I bet it was _GREAT!_ ”

And then Mako was gone.

She had only skipped a few feet away, but all of a sudden there was only the lingering sensation of her body heat (and the wet spittle all over Ryuko’s face) to prove she was ever there.

A deep blush finally flared up over Ryuko’s face.

“Mako—” she grunted.

“Oh are ya hungry do you wanna snack?” Then Mako was there again and had slipped her arm through Ryuko’s and was dragging her toward the door. “Let’s go out an’ get somethin’ huh I got a little pocket change and you’re totally worth it you gorgeous devil yoooooooouuu—”

“ _Mako!_ ” Ryuko snapped, elbowing Mako off of her. Wait. That wasn’t what she wanted. That was the _opposite_ of—

She didn’t even have time to flail before Mako recovered, seizing Ryuko around the waist instead. “AW GEEZ, somebody’s grumpy today! You really do need a bite to eat huh c’mon let’s—”

Exasperated, Ryuko grabbed the girl by her armpits and hauled her upright, practically (well, okay, _literally_ ) throwing her back through the open door of the house. Wait, Mako had already gotten her outside?! When had that happened?? Whatever. She stomped purposefully inside before Mako could scramble out again, slamming the door shut behind her.

“ _Ryuuuuko_ ,” Mako whined, eyes flitting about nervously. “Hey, really, are you—”

Ryuko, glaring fiercely, cheeks red, pushed a finger in front of Mako’s face.

“ _SHUT UP_ ,” she growled. Immediately her whole face twitched, anticipating rather than seeing the wetness bubbling up in Mako’s big brown eyes. “I mean—I just—could you listen for a—”

Ryuko stopped short.

Mako, eyes shining and knees knocking together comically, was silent. But so was the whole house. The only noise was muffled activity from the city outside.

“Um...” Ryuko’s eyes darted around, her blush creeping out to the tips of her ears. “Did you...did you say your family ain’t home?”

Mako nodded enthusiastically, then couldn’t take it anymore. “ _YES!_ Daddy’s at his favorite landfill hiding a body and—”

“Great,” Ryuko cut in, more to herself than to Mako, who was probably too busy babbling to hear anyway. Ryuko swallowed, resting a hand on her hip, running the other through her already messy hair. “That’s...great, I guess. I mean...”

Her eyebrows furrowed again, less angry this time, and she lifted her gaze back up. “Mako—”

Then flinched backward, as Mako’s face was already pressed up to hers, wearing identical eyebrows. “ _YES?_ ”

Mako’s expression was serious.

Ryuko’s was rapidly becoming less so, but she sucked in a breath and clenched her teeth.

“ _IF WE’RE ALONE, THEN WE SHOULD KISS OR SOMETHIN’, RIGHT?!_ ”

She spat it like a challenge. But her face had flushed so red that steam whooshed out of her ears.

What in the hell was—? That wasn’t exactly what she...but...but it was so hard to think twice about anything, she barely ever had enough time to think _once_ —

The brief flash of shock on Mako’s face had already slithered into something coy. “Oh, Ree- _yuuuuuuuuu_ -ko,” she trilled, a hand over her mouth and a sly grin on her face. “You got such a passionate welcome-home an’ you’re already begging for more? Well, _‘kay~!_ ”

Then Ryuko found herself slammed against a wall with Mako pressing hard against her and threading fingers through her hair and rubbing mouth and tongue all up and down her face and grinding onto her thigh and nuzzling into her exposed cleavage and three seconds later it was over. Ryuko hadn’t even had time to wrap her arms around her and Mako was already ducking away.

“ _PHEW!_ ” Mako giggled, throwing sweaty hair back like she’d just run a marathon. Ryuko grabbed for her, missed, stumbling through the space where Mako had been just an instant before. “Now I guess I oughta pee so I don’t get a—”

Another lunge, and two bodies went thumping to the floor.

Ryuko knelt over Mako now, on her hands and knees, palms pinning Mako’s forearms to the ground and Mako’s thighs pushed up against Ryuko’s and their noses just inches apart but all Ryuko could think was thank _god_ , she’s _still_ for once, if I can just _keep_ her like that—

“Golly,” Mako exhaled, cheeks pink for the first time this afternoon. “You wanna go for a round three?”

“ _Mako_ ,” Ryuko grunted.

“Yes?”

“... _MAKO_.”

“Yes?”

The gap between their faces tingled. Was that a thing, feeling a tingle in the air? Her palms were damp with sweat against Mako’s arms. Suddenly her thighs felt that way too, Mako’s lifted legs rested so heavily against her, in that position Mako’s skirt _had_ to be hiked up and was she even wearing _panties_ today—

All at once Ryuko wanted to lunge down and ravish her, and all at once the prospect was terrifying. Was Mako actually waiting? She was squirming around impatiently—oh _god_ the _way_ she was squirming, was she wiggling her hips that way on _purpose_ —

“Mako, I can’t do this anymore!” Ryuko suddenly blurted out.

The squirming stopped.

Mako blinked.

“Huh?”

But Ryuko was already plunging ahead, any skin not yet red with a blush now on _fire_ , eyes pleading and desperate and determined all the same, “I mean, I’m sorry, I like you and I like the way you are and you’re cute but it’s just—I mean, it’s useful when your parents are around, you do it all so quick that no one has a chance to peep—but like—I want it a little _different_ sometimes, you know? Can’t we do it your way sometimes and _my_ way sometimes? Isn’t that kind of what dating’s all about?”

“Oh,” Mako said, and Ryuko stopped short. Then with eyes wide Mako went “ _OHHHHHHHH_ ,” and Ryuko’s heart stopped short too.

“Wait—” she spluttered, not sure if she was actually ready, but Mako was already nodding reassuringly.

“It’s okay, Ryuko. I understand.” Her frown was thoughtful rather than upset. “I’m sorry, I haven’t been thinking about you at _all_. Y’wanna do things _your_ way this time, is that right?”

“Yes...” Sweet relief spread across Ryuko’s face. “ _Yes!_ That’s it _exactly!_ ” Uncertainty again. “...You okay with that?”

“Silly goose! ‘ _Course_ I’m okay with that! I didn’t freak out or nothin’ when you pinned me down, right? You’re my awesome sexy girlfriend and I’ll do anything you say!”

“Oh my god, _than—_ ” Blink. “Wait, what?”

Mako began squirming beneath her again, more vigorously this time. Her breasts heaved. Her breathing grew labored. Her arms slipped in and out of Ryuko’s grasp, aided by the slick sweat now dripping in droves from Ryuko’s palms.

“Oh—oh, Mistress Ry _u_ ko—!” Mako gasped breathlessly in a high falsetto. Suddenly thick eyelashes fluttered. Her body kept heaving, jostling into Ryuko’s, who suddenly found it _very_ hard to hold herself up. “ _Punish_ me, Ryuko! I’ve been a bad, _baaaad_ giiiiiiirl...”

Ryuko didn’t move.

Ryuko, red all over, staring wide-eyed down at Mako, uncomprehending, did not move a muscle.

It was Mako’s hand that slid Ryuko’s up under her skirt, spanking it none too gently against Mako’s ass. Oh. She _was_ wearing panties today.

“Ryuko—!” Smack. Mako gasped and twisted. Smack. “Oh, _RYUKO—_ ”

“ _WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!_ ”

Ryuko snatched her hand back, jerking upright, panting with the intense exertion of having to continue to physically exist in the present moment instead of letting her atoms simply fly apart and disperse into the atmosphere.

“ _What the...wh-why did you...what..._ ” Mako somehow looked as confused as she was. Ryuko glanced away from her face, but that just made things worse, Mako’s top was hiked up just far enough and her back was arched just high enough that a hint of the underside of her bare breasts were visible, not to mention the smooth skin of her stomach, and thank god the angle was wrong for Ryuko to catch sight of anything past her skirt. Ryuko’s heart was pounding like a jackhammer. If she’d been wearing Senketsu, her boiling blood would be spurting all over the room by now.

“ _WHY’D’JOO DO THAT?!_ ” Ryuko finally managed.

Mako’s face wore an intense look of “well, _duh_.” “You’re a _dominatrix_ , aren’t you?!”

Ryuko jerked back so hard she actually bounced into the air. “A _WHAT??!_ ”

“ _C’mon!_ You beat up like the _ennntiiiiire schoooool_ and _then_ some wearin’ a tight black outfit with belts an’ stuff an’ your cute bouncy boobs and butt hangin’ out and y’know like there’s some _whipping_ sound when you put it on—”

“ _MAKO!!!!!_ ” Ryuko shrieked.

“ _YEAH?!_ ” Mako defiantly called back.

“ _MAKO!!!!!!!!!!!_ ”

“ _YEAH???!_ ”

You always do this, you always just do whatever you want before I have a chance to think. And that’s great! You’re unabashedly _you!_ And for all my tough talk, when it comes down to it, I’m too shy to take the initiative in stuff like this. If it were up to me, we probably wouldn’t even be together, much less kissing and holding hands all the time! It’s just, it’s like it happens too fast for me to _enjoy_ it, you know? I’m not living at the same pace as you! I’m not sure if I’m even on the same plane of _existence_ as you! Your quick little kisses and squeezes get me so worked up and then it’s like you’re _done_ and you step back and then I just spend the rest of the day watching the way your boobs bounce every time you move and the way your skirt flies up every time you move and you’re _always_ moving! And you’re so cute! You’re _so goddamn cute!_ So, all I’m saying is, if you could go a little slower sometimes, or drag it out a little longer sometimes, just so I have a chance to work up the guts to do something back—

But Ryuko didn’t say any of that. She’d never been great at talking, and she rarely had a chance to get a word in edgewise anyhow.

So instead she leaned down and smashed her face into Mako’s.

At first only their foreheads connected with a sharp thwack. “Too rough,” Mako squealed, “my safe word is—” But the rest was smothered by Ryuko’s lips.

Mako enthusiastically kissed back, then immediately tried to squirm away. But the one thing Ryuko was good at was brute force. She held Mako firmly in place—first with her lips, mirroring Mako’s movements to keep her trapped within the aggressively nuzzling kiss, then with her hands clapped against Mako’s face. Her nostrils flared, breathing hard. A babble of muffled sounds emitted from Mako’s throat. At first they sounded like words. Soon enough they were nothing but toneless guttural moans.

After a long moment, the kiss broke. Both girls gasped dramatically. Then Ryuko fell upon her again, pressing Mako into the floor, her entire body resting heavily on Mako’s heaving frame. Her lips clamped onto Mako’s like a vise. Mako’s alternately puckered and relaxed and sucked, no longer trying to escape but certainly not backing down without a fight.

They twisted together. Ryuko’s fingers knotted into Mako’s hair. Her nose exhaled hot onto Mako’s skin. Then Mako’s back arched dramatically, lurching Ryuko into the air, separating Ryuko’s lips from hers. She hooked her legs around Ryuko’s waist and managed to pepper nearly a dozen kisses against her lips before Ryuko pressed down again, nuzzling her almost into stillness.

A tongue licked Ryuko’s upper lip.

Several times in rapid succession. But Ryuko had been so preoccupied by the sensation of Mako’s boobs flattening beneath hers that it took a while to notice. The wet tongue caressed again, Ryuko’s mouth gasped open slightly, and then the licking moved inside.

Ryuko’s whole body shuddered convulsively. The licking didn’t stop. If anything, it grew more insistent now that there was a warm, pliant mass to push around. Mako’s tongue had never been in her mouth before. Startled, Ryuko instinctively tried to wriggle away from it, but that only made things worse (or, well, _better_...a _lot_ better.) Mako was the one holding her in place now, hands pressed against the back of Ryuko’s skull, mashing their gaping mouths closer and closer together until she could slurp every inch of Ryuko’s tongue.

Ryuko was the one squirming uncontrollably now, body bouncing frantically against Mako’s, hands and knees flailing around in a futile attempt to steady herself. One hand slapped onto Mako’s breast and suddenly that was it. Their mouths burst apart in a bubble of spit. Both girls reeled backward, bouncing Mako’s boob against Ryuko’s accidentally ( _genuinely_ , she was trying to get her balance and she had nothing else to hold on to) groping palm, a jiggling unsupported mass she just _couldn’t_ get a grip on especially with Mako twisting and squealing beneath her.

Then Ryuko’s sweaty hand slipped and her entire body pitched forward and her face smashed into Mako’s again. Not the foreheads this time, but not a kiss either. Just a painful clacking of teeth before Mako’s back heaved and Ryuko’s face wound up rolling down into the crook of her neck.

They laid like that for a long time, just...panting.

The muffled sounds of the street began to trickle back in. It was odd, the sort-of silence. Even punctuated by ragged breaths and Mako’s occasional indistinct, babbling syllables.

“... _So_ ,” Mako gasped finally. Ryuko automatically turned to face her, but given their position, just rubbed her face into Mako’s neck. “ _That’s_ doing it your way?”

“Huh?” It took a while to process what she was talking about. “ _Oh_. Uh...” Ryuko swallowed. Mako’s body was still so warm beneath her. “...Yes?”

“Mmm.”

Silence again.

“ _Nice,_ ” decided Mako, and turned her face toward Ryuko’s. “You ready for round four?”


End file.
